


Grudge

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Maeglin unites people, kind of, mutual hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24181192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Elves can hold a grudge for a long time.Or, that moment when you're at each other's throats until someone you all hate more comes along.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Grudge

Ecthelion's hand moved away from his lover's throat. Glorfindel and Ecthelion turned to look at the newcomer. Rog stopped beating the iron. Turgon's bowl fell onto the floor, scattering grapes all over the place. Penlod brandished a quill as one would do with a sword. Tuor removed a wrench from the wall. Earendil lifted a mace. Idril began collecting grapes from the floor, throwing them into the trash: the threat was subtle, but it was still there. And Maeglin peed in his pants, then promptly took off.

That was when everyone moved.

"GET BACK HERE!" bellowed Rog "THIS HAMMER HAS YOUR NAME ON IT!"

Rog was the one who was hurt deeply by the betrayal, for Maeglin had been his apprentice at one point. 

"Relax, Rog." Glorfindel soothed him, bloodlust in his eyes "He couldn't have run far."

"And when we find him." Tuor's eyes blazed "It will not be pretty."

-x-

"Found you." Tuor sang

The wrench came down, and there was a satisfying crunch as a bone broke.

That was when Penlod arrived, and buried the quill deep into Maeglin's chest, drawing blood.

Turgon arrived with a cup, and poured all of it into Maeglin's throat.

"What was it?" Glorfindel asked curiously as he drove a fist into the younger Elf's cheek

"Dog urine." Turgon replied, prompting Maeglin to gag


End file.
